Cuddle Up
by sanumarox123
Summary: 'He grins when he feels her thin fingers play with the collar of his (her) tshirt. His eyes sparkle and he presses a kiss to her forehead. He closes his eyes and then he feels her arch up and then her lips are on his and remind him why they have never done this before because if this isn't pure heaven then he doesn't know what is.' Jisbon. AU-ish. Fluff because I need it.


**I haven't written for The Mentalist in almost a year. I'm not even kidding. **

**And I've started this fic at least six times in the past hour and a half and it always sounded like a different show I also adore. (Those who know me know what I'm talking about.)**

**And this is slightly AU and whatnot but I got a prompt for a 'sleepy cuddles' fill… and I decided to write something fluffy to get through the last seven days before my favorite show (and lifeline) ends.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist. Wish I did.**

* * *

How long has it been since Patrick Jane has woken up next to someone? He can't remember.

Then again, he hasn't slept with many women since Angela's death… but this time is different.

(Everything is different.)

When he wakes up, he hears the faint sounds of rain pattering against the curtained windows and dripping onto the ground outside.

And then he opens his eyes.

Teresa's wearing a pair of sweatpants and her t-shirt, and he realizes he's wearing one of her larger t-shirts and had kept on his boxers; the two of them are halfway underneath the covers with the comforter and a blanket on top to keep warm.

Then he remembers the night before. They had just left the auction in Los Angeles where their latest victim was a bidder when it started storming. After a couple of swerves to avoid cars, he had urged Lisbon to stop at her place where the two of them could escape from the storm for the night. She clearly did not want to drive in such harsh weather conditions, and he thinks that's the most probable reason she let him stay overnight.

When they had gotten to her place, they were both somewhat wet; he, in his rather expensive suit, and her, in her long strapless dress (which he couldn't keep his eyes off all night). She had tossed him a t-shirt to put on while she changed into her pajamas. He had been moving towards her couch, grabbing extra blankets, when she touched his arm and told him that it would be better if he wouldn't hurt his back anymore than he does sleeping on the brown couch they have in the CBI bullpen.

And now, after their first night together, he finds himself facing her; one of his arms is draped over her middle, the other is along her pillow, right under her neck. Their legs are tangled together and her arms are resting against his chest.

He notices how her hair blossoms on her pillow and gracefully falls off her shoulders. His eyes fall to her face, noticing the small hairs of her eyelashes and eyebrows; he takes special note of the color of her soft lips, a light shade of pink, the lines of her cheeks, and the angle of her jawline.

(He _has_ spent the past ten years observing her; finding her tells, but now, he's able to memorize the more intimate details.)

And then his eyes wander to her freckles—oh help him, he wants to drown himself in them. He can follow them forever, and he cannot wait until he is able to chase them down her body.

They aren't at that stage yet, but he is almost certain her body is covered in them.

(Ever since Red John was killed, the two of them had been getting closer, spending more time with each other outside of work and the such. Now that there are no more distractions, he's been recognizing day by day just how _much _he loves Teresa Lisbon.)

With the absence of her makeup, he's able to see the ones scattered on her face much more clearly. It makes him smile with utter delight. She is absolutely adorable when she was asleep, and not to mention her smell is even more intoxicating.

Her bed, blankets, the room, and even the t-shirt he has on all carry her scent, and it gives him a sense of peace and happiness that he hasn't felt in a _long _time.

('I can get used to this,' he thinks.)

She looks so comfortable as she snuffles and turns deeper into her pillow, trying to block out the light, that he can't help but run his finger down her arm, and he grins when that simple motion emits goose-bumps on her skin. He does it again, and she doesn't wake up; she moves closer to him and buries her head against his chest. His mouth opens in surprise before he feels warmth wash over him. He can't stop smiling and wraps his arms tighter around her, and he notices that her slight figure aligns perfectly with his.

Love bubbles up in his chest, blocking off his air supply for a moment, and it makes him regret the laws of time. He wants this moment to last forever, but he knows that it can't.

"Teresa," He mutters.

"Mm… You're warm." She hums and snuggles closer to him.

He smirks and can't help but tease her. "Honey, the baby is crying."

She groans, and finally moves away from his chest. "We don't have a baby. There's no baby." She pauses and mutters on an afterthought before letting her eyes flutter open. " Wish there was a baby." He chokes on her last statement but regains his voice enough to tease her. She's not fully awake yet, and he hopes to whoever the hell is up there that she won't panic when she realizes what she said.

"Darn. And here I thought I'd get to see you freak out." He grins and hopes she doesn't hear the slight catch in his tone.

He expects her to push him out of her bed, to yell at him, or to make some remark about his promise of 'staying on his side of bed', but she just smiles sleepily up at him, and his heartbeat speeds up at the look in her eyes.

"Hi," she breathes out softly.

He smooths her hair down with one hand, weaving his fingers through it and letting himself admire the texture.

He grins when he feels her thin fingers play with the collar of his (_her_) tshirt. His eyes sparkle and he presses a kiss to her forehead. He closes his eyes and then he feels her arch up and then her lips are on _his _and remind him why they have never done this before because if this isn't pure heaven then _he doesn't know what is_.

He's left breathless and dazed and feeling like his heart is about to beat right out of his chest.

(Oh please let this not be a dream.)

He lets out a shaky breath and continues to hold her.

"Please tell me we're going to do this again." He says, unable to keep from kissing her once more.

"Benefits?" She laughs and pulls away, her eyes blazing with an emotion that sends his heart racing.

"Mhm... This." He catches her answering giggle with his mouth, effectively smothering any objection she might have had to his statement.

She breaks away and nuzzles his neck, trying to gather as much warmth as she can so she can shield herself from the cold that threatens to embrace them outside the warm haven of her bed.

He continues rubbing calm and loving circles onto her back as he feels the affectionate warmth once again spread throughout his body.

(Because _this_ is the start of something special.)

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too bad. Like I said, I haven't written for these characters in a long time.**

* * *

**Argh. An hour until the second to last episode. Help us all.**

* * *

**Reviews go a long way. A very long way. Heehee.**


End file.
